The Administrative Core is located at the Atlanta VAMC in offices adjacent to the laboratory and office of the Center Director, Dr. Guidot, who is also Co-Director of Project 1 and the Pilot Component. Dr. Lou Ann Brown, the Scientific Director of the Center and the Co-Director of Project 2 and Project 4, will assist Dr. Guidot in the overall management of the Administrative Core, and will assume responsibility as Center Director if Dr. Guidot is unable to continue in this capacity for any reason. The Administrative Assistant in the Core is Ms. Jackie Leach, and she will continue to support the Core through a new administrative position funded by institutional support. To enhance the Core's capacity as the Center grows, a Master's level administrator with a background in science will be recruited to directly assist the Center Director and the Scientific Director in the management of the Center. The Administrative Core will organize and supervise all of the administrative aspects of the Center, including research and educational seminars, the meetings of the Program Advisory Committee, and the fiscal management of the Center. The Core will also support the efforts of all of the investigators in the Center by assisting with the preparation of data and manuscripts for presentation and/or publication and facilitating travel to scientific meetings including the Research Society on Alcoholism where Center investigators and trainees will present research findings. Dr. Guidot will meet at least weekly with Core staff to review the administrative operations of the Program, in addition to their almost daily interactions on research and administrative issues within the Pulmonary Research Department at the Atlanta VAMC. Dr. Guidot will meet with ancillary institutional staff at least monthly to review the financial aspects of the Program. Therefore in summary, the Administrative Core will: Maintain the Emory Alcohol and Lung Biology Center web site. Publish and distribute a monthly Center electronic newsletter. Organize monthly meetings with project leaders to review data, discuss presentations and publications, evaluate new collaborative experiments, and participate in educational seminars. Ensure that all financial reports, progress reports, and other required documentation for NIH and Emory University are completed in a timely fashion. Organize and support all meetings of the Program Advisory Committee. Support the project leaders with assistance in manuscript preparation and submission, as well as other activities that will maximize the academic productivity of the Center. Organize and host the annual Emory Alcohol and Lung Biology Center Research Symposium.